rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Godmodding
'Co je godmodding?' Jde o druh špatné RP, který není jen o OP (overpowered) postavách, které jsou bez chyby, či neporazitelné. Godmodder jde dál, než to, snaží se ovládat RP kolem sebe, hraje RP za postavy cizích hráčů a snaží se jednat jako bůh či jeho RP ekvivalent (GM/game master, DM/dungeonmaster, ST/storyteller), aniž by k tomu měl vyslovený souhlas kohokoli ze zúčastněných. Uveďme příklad: Hej, pojď sem, dám ti nějaké peníze *XY láká procházejícího mladíka do svého domu* No, dobře, půjdu ale jen pod podmínkou, že... *zaváhá YZ* Ne, pojď sem *XY popadne mladíka YZ, vtáhne ho do domu, praští ho a tak omráčí, pak ho spoutá* Co vše bylo na výše zmíněmém příkladu špatně? XY nedal druhému hráči nejmenší šanci reagovat. Krom toho, kdy a kde vzal to, čím ho spoutal... a čím ho to, zatraceně, spoutal? Vytáhl si provaz ze zadku? Možná ho svázal tasemnicí? Godmodding či power-emoting znamená tedy psaní emotů za postavy druhých, aniž by jim někdo dal šanci, čas a prostor reagovat či odpovědět. Likviduje tak RP a bere z něj veškerou zábavu a smysl. ' Jiný příklad, intenzivnější godmodding, použití minulého času: ''Tim probodl Jima svým úžasným mečem. Jim nemůže se situací dělat nic? Mohl se přeci bránit. Ale ke všemu Tim popsal situaci v minulém čase. Věc se už stala, hotovo. A každý si příště rozmyslí s Timem začínat jakékoli RP - však i v jeho emotu ho bylo minimum. Godmodder může také zkusit hráče '''zatáhnout do RP, kterého by se nikdy nezúčastnili. Například jednostranně popisuje cizí postavu, jak s tou jeho něco dělá, aniž by se optal na svolení, klidně začne RPit boj či sexuální scénu, nebo váš útěk z boje, který ani nenastal. Godmodding nemusí jít tak daleko, už to, že zarpíte, že na vás postava druhého kývla na souhlas či na pozdrav, nebo že v popisu vaší postavy popisujete reakci ostatních na ni, se dá nazvat godmoddingem. Ano, všechny ony "je tak vyhublá, že vás pohled na ni rozpláč''e", ''"je tak nádherný, že se vám rozbuší srdce" a tak podobně. Proč je až takový problém zaRPit za cizího jednoduchý úsměv či kývnutí nebo pozdrav? Neznáte postavu druhého hráče jako on, netušíte, co se jí před setkáním s vaší postavou stalo, co ten den dělala, jak se cítí... a jak tedy bude reagovat na pozdrav, úsměv, ránu pěstí nebo na pokus o obchod. Ve chvíli, kdy předpokládáte, že to víte a můžete napsat bez optání se druhé strany, děláte z ostatních RP hráčů jen statické publikum pro vaši show. Problém, na který zde narážíte je, že nerespektujete svobodu ostatních hráčů. Jejich postavy jsou jen jejich a hrát za ně smí pouze oni sami.thumb|300px Dost často je godmodding chybou nováčků, kteří netuší, že dělají něco špatně. Proto, pokud se s tím setkáte, zkuste se nejdříve whispem optat, jestli si hráč je vědom chyby, kterou dělá. Nespouštějte rovnou lavinu svatého hněvu na heretika neznalého pravidel! Trochu jiná situace je, pokud se godmoddingu dopouští RP veterán. Někdy prostě z důvodu, že si myslí, že si na to "vysloužil právo" a je "dost zkušený" aby situaci odhadl a nejlépe vyhodnotil sám. Nebo je netrpělivý a nechce se mu čekat na reakci ostatních. Nikdy si ale ničím nevysloužíte právo diktovat ostatním jejich akce a reakce. Je to extrémně vzácné i u zkušených game masterů a story tellerů. Pokud se powergamingu dopouští zkušený hráč, pak se prostě chová bez respektu k ostatním, nedospěle a v RP nemá co dělat, porušuje pravidla serveru úmyslně a jen za účelem ostatní naštvat. Neváhejte jeho jednání zdokumentovat screenem a hlásit v PM na fóru členům GMT. Godmodding "předpokladů" Tento druh godmoddingu se objeví, když předpokládáte, jak dopadla situace, kterou jste IC neRPili a ke všemu se týkala jiného hráče, který vám ji, nebo její výsledek neodsouhlasil. Například: Rekrut řekne jiným hráčům, že se ptal kapitána na to, co v situaci udělat a kapitán rozhodl tak a tak. '' Kapitán není přítomen, o ničem neví, i kdyby šlo o hloupost, jako kam dát ulovenou kořist či nalezený kontraband, jde o godmodding. Tím hůře, pokud víte, že mezi kapitánem a rekrutem je negativní vztah. Vždy se doporučuje zkusit zkontaktovat hráče, jehož rozhodnutí si dovolíte sami předem odhadnout. '''Godmodding v popisu postavy' Vyhnete se mu, když budete popisovat jen svou postavu, ne to, jak na ni budou a mají reagovat ostatní. Nedávejte do popisu narážky na to, jak chytří či vnímaví jsou ostatní a co podle vás mají vidět. Pokud máte pocit, že do popisu vaší postavy patří to, jak na ni reagovali ostatní v minulosti (například všichni muži omdlévali láskou k ní atd.), raději to uveďte v její historii či reputaci. Popis vzhledu je jednoduše o tom, co je vidět na první pohled a teď. Ne o čtení myšlenek. Godmodding myšlenek Godmodding propojený s metagamingem je jedna z věcí, na které se lidé nejvíce mračí a možná i to, proč máte oprávěný pocit, že vás ostatní nenávidí. Pokud se ho dopouštíte, navíc opakovaně, jste opravdu osel.thumb|400px Spadá sem godmodding myšlenek či vnitřních monologů, ve kterých vykládáte o činech jiné postavy, které se nikdy nestaly nebo nestanou, ale vy je podáváte jako realitu, aniž byste se ho ptali na názor. Nebo například myšlenek, ve kterých v emotu urážíte postavu druhého hráče, na což podle pravidel RP ani nemůže reagovat platnými způsoby. Jedná se o druh pasivně agresivního získání "posledního slova" v RP, aniž by za ně godmodder nesl IC důsledky. Pokud na jejich meta-emote zareagujete stejným, situace se zvrhne v nablblý souboj "čtení myšlenek", tedy nesmyslné a otravné RP. Tento druh godmoddingu je frustrující a měli byste se mu vyhýbat za každou cenu. Příklad: Jeník si myslí, že je Pepík smraďoch a jeho rodina vyžraní tlustí vepři. Pepík si myslí, že se nemají emotit myšlenky a že je Jeník blbec. Jeník si myslí... blabla atd. Pokud máte potřebu urazit postavu druhého hráče, udělejte to v say nebo emote platnými prostředky - ať znechuceným pohledem, nebo narážkou, ale tak, aby na to mohl reagovat. Ne jako srab. Godmodding citů a vztahů Ještě horší je godmodding citové reakce či vztahu a je ho dost složité odhalit - občas si pomatená postava myslí, že se ta věc doopravdy děje a postava, která je před nimi, cítí něco, co necítí, nejčastěji lásku, přátelství, závist. Předpokládá to a RPí, jako by to byla pravda, aniž by se optal/a na skutečný stav věcí. Občas si to myslí sám roleplayer, že v RP či ve vaší postavě nebo ve vás je něco, co tam ve skutečnosti není, a snaží se do toho vmanipulovat vás i vaši postavu. Od těchto ruce pryč a úprkem za lesy. Retcon godmodding Godmodding minulosti se typicky objevuje, kdy se postava sama pokouší o retcon událostí z minula, které nehovoří v její prospěch, nebo jí kazí image, ale sehrály se jinak, než je popisuje a ostatní hráči si pamatují původní verzi. Samozřejmě můžete rpit lháře. Většinou ale jen rozčílíte ty, kteří si situaci zapamatovali. Snaha vymyslet a vylhat si "odpustek" vám mnoho přátel v RP nezíská. 'Závěrem' Naštěstí ne každý, kdo začal s godmoddingem, u něj zůstane. 90% z viníků se probere po tom, co s nimi promluví zkušenější hráč, protože si svou chybu patrně ani neuvědomovali. Často byli jen příliš nadšení a nechali se unést možnostmi dohrát příběh tak, aby se jim líbil. Pro ty tu rozhodně je naděje. Pokud se s nimi jen hádáte nebo je posíláte do háje, nezměníte nic. Důležitější je probrat jejich motivaci, proč to dělají. Těch 10%, kteří to dělají úmyslně proto, že je to baví a baví je ostatní štvát, stejně dopadnou tak, že s nimi nebude chtít nikdo RPit. Ty můžete s klidným srdcem /ignore. 'Zpět na bad roleplay. ' Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft